


Изнаночные

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mini, Mysticism, Original Character Death(s), Violence, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Высвечивая костяк любой сущности.





	Изнаночные

**Author's Note:**

> human!рентгеновский аппарат

Этот был мерзким, гнилостным, как вся его прыщавая и пубертатная порода: животная похоть вспыхивала грязно-оранжевым, когда мимо проходили девушки, а жадная глумливая оценка их тел заливала цвет красной пеной. Ничего он не хотел, этот парень — только трахаться. Пока он оставался ещё хил подростковым худосочным телом, но через год-другой уже мог стать опасен. Не потому, что привёл бы свои дохлые мышцы в порядок или вылечил вездесущие прыщи: таким поганкам с неприятным сальным взглядом и дрожащими, мокрыми от пота руками не светит взаимность в симпатии. Он мог лишь понабраться злобной зависти и, получив пару-тройку отказов, возненавидеть всех тех, на кого сейчас облизывался — съехать в багровую тьму. И, подкараулив поздним вечером идущую с учебы ли, с работы девушку, совершить жестокое. Оно, дрянное, уже таилось внутри — ржавь желания сделать при соитии больно. Не одна порнография была тому причиной: нечто дефективное в генной структуре, восходящее к тёмным поколениям предков, которые били своих жён смертным боем, таскали за волосы, насиловали и проигрывали в карты, покупали, как лошадь, или силой делали женщину наложницей. Прыщавый убогий червяк — тип на автобусной остановке. Он относился ко злу, и Видящий знал, что надо со злом делать.  
Тип тихо вякнул в пространство, малодушно ища помощи у ожидающих автобуса людей, но Видящий был ласков: «Пойдём прогуляемся». Со стороны это казалось разговором двух друзей: рука на тощем плече приятеля, вторая добродушно тычет в левый бок — а то, что там лезвие ножа, не видно. «Пойдём-пойдём. На пару слов». Тип перепуганно сипел, предлагая забрать его деньги. Если бы Видящий мог, он бы забрал другое: зверя из нутра человека, но был лишь способен сломать его клетку. Во дворе, среди серости и аммиачного смрада мочи, у глухой стены подворотни, куда не падал обзор из низких окон, рука ткнула прыщавого парня в бок уже не шутливо, а сильно.  
Где-то через несколько зим чья-то дочь, мать, супруга вернулась, только припозднившись порядком, домой.

А она мечтала властвовать над жизнью — больным, нездоровым желанием, в котором шипел помехами квадратик рвано обработанного видео и пузырилось кислотное. Таким же кислотным она вечно красила веки, ресницы и губы. Пусть в школе в таком виде появляться запрещалось, вне стен строгого казённого учреждения была воля вольная. Заброшенная стройка, маска, из зимней чёрной шапки вырезанная, зелёно-оранжево-жёлтым запятнанные серые глаза, насмешкой изогнутый рот, набор из разномастных скальпелей и подопытные.  
Надёжно спрятанный в глубине даркнета сайт хранил историю её садизма. Десятки роликов, каждый из которых сполна обещал ей колонию. На всех она смеялась, из-за своего жестокого безумия слыша мяуканье, поскуливание, визг мучимых невинных существ райской музыкой. Повреждённая уже безвозвратно, её изнанка не несла оттенков человеческого. Видящий почувствовал это — режущий его ощущения хаос. Чудовище, скрывающееся за маской школьницы, как раз подманивало у мусорных контейнеров добычу.  
Грязную дворовую кошку гнал, как и её сородичей, инстинкт выживания. Она не очень доверяла людям, опасалась. Но кусок колбасы был куском колбасы — тем более, его положили на асфальт и отошли. Кошка не знала, что снотворное одурманит её, а потом будут темнота рюкзака, кирпичная стена с крюками, смерть. Кошка уже подкрадывалась, однако Видящий шуганул её прочь, и первый раз грубость со стороны человека спасла, а не обидела.  
«Привет, красавица».  
Девчонка возмущённо назвала его задроченным ботаником. Гораздо чаще приходилось слышать, что он напоминает доктора — в прямоугольных очках, сидящих на носу представительно, и бледности мягких рук ошибочно скрывалась принадлежность к расе врачевателей. Но Видящий не оскорбился: казнимый преступник во все времена имеет право напоследок выругаться. Контейнеры смердели тухлой рыбой, и докторские руки, сомкнувшись на девичьей шее, уверенно затолкали монстра за ржавые высокие борта. Последнее видео малолетней убийцы должно было быть по справедливости подобным: её смерть в муках, её плач и крики, но Видящий кинематограф не любил. Когда девчонка перестала дёргаться, он, мягко перевалив её тело через облезлый контейнерный бок, опустил к отбросам и очисткам — а грязная кошка, удравшая было, мяукнула неподалёку, и Видящий услышал одобрение.

Ложь толстой бабищи напоминала гнойную слизь. Лжи было много: она захлёстывала волнами острую жажду наживы, и сталь монеток растворялась в ней, осыпаясь серым осадком. Ложь жалостливая и взывающая — подайте несчастной сиротке, и помогите на операцию, и наши документы сгорели, и бла-бла-бла-бла. Мир бабищи был прост: актёру — роль, подмосткам — текст, полиции — определённую мзду, себе — совсем немного осталось собрать на уже четвёртую квартиру. Актёры не пытались убежать, не жаловались: им всем достаточно платили, чтобы мёрзнуть по переходам и улицам, давить ногами слякоть, носить горелое рваньё и плакать, когда требуется. Бабища, конечно, была не одна, но нынче в одиночестве следила за одной из своих старушенций, которая, коленопреклонённая, молилась на заплёванном углу у ступеней, ведущих в вестибюль метро. Старушка на самом деле была переодетым мужчиной. Грех жирной, привычно поглощающей три ужина бабищи был в том, что люди, обманувшись раз, переставали верить ближним и шли мимо, когда кто-нибудь по-настоящему страдал. Каким у бабищи по счёту был этот навороченный «хаммер»? Видящий пошарил было в слизи, но ему стало противно, поэтому он просто отворил пассажирскую дверь и забрался в салон. Бабища, не ожидающая никого, протяжно взвизгнула. Сама виновата: дверь следует запирать.  
Он не стал журить её и отчитывать — лишь показал муляж пистолета, и бабища, не зная, что это муляж, осела и затряслась. "Он — конкурент", — конечно, предпринимательский мозг не мог предположить иного. Заискивание, страх и лесть: обещая поделить территорию, бабища улыбалась и рьяно предлагала дружить. Но Видящий не оценил: тонированные окна и тёмный вечер скрыли, как он ударил бабищу тяжёлой рукоятью в висок. Раза два или три, может, и больше — но не потому, что увлёкся.  
Слизь ощущалась упорной, ещё и будто измазала руки — хотя, конечно, это была кровь, потому что внутреннее содержимое всегда просто растворялось в ничто.

Он долго смывал прошедший день с пальцев — как делал всегда, из года в год, тёр белый мыльный брусок, взбивая жемчужную пену, споласкивал руки водой и снова старался отмыть. Изнанки — ужасно дрянные. Но виноват ли он, что видит их и ежедневно травится, как если бы дышал загаженным фабричными дымами воздухом, как если бы всякий раз ел протухшее. Он просто родился таким — владеющим неназванной силой, и, может быть, распоряжался ей не так, как следует, распоряжался неправильно. Но поздно уже было что-то менять — жизнь подходила к пятому десятку. «Ну, хватит на сегодня. Добрых снов», — глаза наконец поднялись на своё отражение в зеркале. Оно, сплошная чернь под оболочкой человека, кивнуло, как всегда, и Видящий завесил зеркало футболкой. Он, странно признаться, не всё понимал.  
Ведь пустота внутри — явный знак, что он, по сути, мёртвый.


End file.
